


子夜

by lukino



Category: BB戦士 三国伝 | BB Senshi Sangokuden, SD Gundam Force
Genre: M/M, OOC, 云玩家通关预警, 黑魂paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukino/pseuds/lukino
Summary: 这里不是三璃纱的任何一隅。这不是他们的世界，或者说是他们未曾熟知的世界。
Relationships: 曹惇
Kudos: 1





	子夜

曹操在高空经历了短暂的失控后，已经无力再支撑机翼的飞行轨迹，狼狈地坠落在一片苍茫无人的雪原，只能狠狠地砸向地面，留下一道弯弯曲曲的触目血痕。他支起胳膊翻了个身，努力以半躺的姿态躲在坠落点的背风处。

寂寥的雪原带来了呼啸狂风与颗粒状的冰凉雪籽，以及难以处理的刺骨寒冷，严寒刺激着他的伤口，更是增加他的痛苦。他面临的不只是装甲受损和装备丢失，现在急需解决的是之前战时的创伤，以及环境冻伤对破碎机体带来的严重伤势。现在稍微动一下便失血更加厉害，加速死亡，这可不是什么好的情况。

他费力地喘着气，鼻腔和嘴巴里满是血液的铁锈气息，吞下下唇齿间的血沫。他随身没有任何的止血和包扎用品，对于一个枭雄而言，这样的死法跟不尽人意，倒不如自刎来的干脆利落。惜的是身边毫无利器，只能在漫漫朔风里等待丧钟声响起。

他能感受到体温正在缓慢下降，指尖微麻，四肢冰凉无力，视线也不能正常聚焦。恍然的一瞬，魂灵仿佛要脱离机体，精神恍惚之间，突破这个白昼随后飘然离去。

不想死啊，这么死了也太不甘心了。余的大业，余的锂想，余的同僚都不可以放下，余怎么可以就这样撒手离去呢。

他再也支撑不住，陷入了昏迷之中。

曹操在睡梦中感受到有人的靠近，下意识地凭着战斗本能就伸手握拳直冲那机的门面。那机接下他的突然袭击，轻轻掰开了他的拳头，握紧了他的手，毫无恼怒的样子。“孟德你还是这副老样子。请好好休息吧，惇就在这里，不会离开。”

脑中紧绷着的弦松开了，可以安安稳稳地入睡了。如果要问原因，那答案一定是心照不宣的，因为他是夏侯惇，仅此而已。如若夏侯惇不放开他的手，相应的他也绝不会松开。

夏侯惇把曹操安置在带来的行军小帐里，趁他沉睡时处理了一些小伤，受雪原低温的影响，机身上一些颇深的伤口多多少少都影响了失血的速度，有的已经结了薄薄的一层附冰血痂。他都仔细地上了加速伤口愈合的药草，用随身携带的绷带和药物包扎好了。胸前的伤是最重的，即使包扎了，动作稍大便会导致伤口开裂出血。

夏侯惇是个武将，他知道自己医术不精，无非是在行军征战的中给自己包扎时摸索出粗糙方法，不可以和郎中相比。他心知孟德的伤一定要痊愈，不能留下祸根，否则成为日后旧疾。

他抬手抚平曹操因梦魇皱起的眉，给他掖了被角，叹了口气，然后转身撩帐而出。

夏侯惇又搭了个防风的大账，覆在小帐之外。他去附近拾了一些半干的粗细薪柴，先不急用，敲打去除附着的霜雪后，用硝石擦出点点星火，最底层的是干稻草，铺上一层易于燃烧的细枝，如此循环几次后，便成功升起一个温暖的火堆。旺火煮雪，雪融化并沸煮成滚水后，依次放入粗制干粮、切块的腌肉等食材，汤色逐渐变浑，等到锅上升腾出宽如衣袖的白烟即可。

约莫两个时辰后，曹操在睡梦中都闻到了四处弥漫的香味。在小睡几个时辰之后，他起身摸索着衣物，穿上内衬里衣，绷带包扎处挽上束带。他在床头看见了他的星凰剑，拔剑出鞘，剑身泛着点点寒芒，锋利如新铸。

白昼逐渐昏暗，落日余晖将尽，清月漫笼雪原。风未停，不见云月。已是亥时之刻。

夏侯惇见曹操出帐了，赶忙给他披上带来的毛呢大氅，外面的风还是很大。他们在火堆旁歇息着，热汤很快就填饱了两人的胃。吃饱喝足后，身体很快暖和起来。二人就目前掌握的情报展开了深入交流，随手拾了枝条在雪地上画了敌方势力分布图，彼此戮力同心。纸上谈兵不过如此。

曹操的倦意如潮水般涌来，在打了数个哈欠后决定会小帐休息。夏侯惇决定继续守夜，他用长枝戳着火势渐弱的火堆，又往里添了些柴薪，偶尔橘红色的星火在火堆旁迸射，而后消失得无影无踪。

现在发生了夏侯惇不能理解的事情——小憩一会儿后醒来，眼中所见的只有苍凉土地和破败房屋。这个地方绝不是他们原先身处的雪原。

这里并不是三璃纱的任何一隅。这不是他们的世界，或者说是他们未曾熟知的世界。


End file.
